thresholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Sherryton
Overview Sherryton is the capital of Sherry located on the southern coast of Aero where the Sherrywine River meets the Aeron Sea. It is the seat of House Griffinrose and is currently ruled by Anton Griffinrose. The city is built across five islands. There is a large Elven population on the easternmost island due to its proximity to the Homeland. History Pre-Sherryton The area around the mouth of the Sherrywine was inhabited mostly by elves in a few smaller cities in the region, but saw little widespread settlement until humans migrated south from the Aeron region into it's idyllic grasslands. Independent Sherryton: 1640 AL - 1779 AL Sherryton was founded in 1640 AL by Eric the Bold as little more than a shipping port and market for Sherry farmers to allow them to ship goods to the Homeland and to northern Aero cities such as Marinton and Ölengrad. Over time the city grew rich because of its lucrative trade agreements, acquiring much wealth. the city was ruled by a "Farmer's Council" made up of representatives from local farming families that would settle trade disagreements and levy taxes. Imperial Occupation: 1780 AL - 1820 AL Sherryton and the southern Sherry region's wealth attracted the attention of The Homeland, and in 1780 AL the Imperium overthrew the Farmer's Council and incorporated the city as a colony of the Imperium. This did not sit well with many Sherrymen, who left the region to found the earliest Maraish settlements. During the Imperial Period, Elvish culture was heavily imposed on the city, including language (leading to the development of High-Common and Maraish), music, and dress. Many traditional Sherry art forms were essentially stamped out by the Imperium. It is during this time that the Griffinrose Winery opened for operation. War of the South: 1802 AL - 1820 AL The displaced Sherrymen, called the Maraish by the Sherry people, fought back against the elves and in 1802 AL the conflict broke into open rebellion. This conflict called, The War of the South, lasted for eighteen years, and ended with the Elves agreeing to depart from Aeron, creating an independent Sherry and Marais. Although the official Elven presence was gone, many elves chose to remain in the city and region, leading to the large elven population that exists today. Independent Sherryton: 1820 AL - 1919 AL Again, independent, Sherryton established its Farmer's Council, but now included a Grand Farmer acting as an executive power. War of Reds and Whites: 1920 AL - 1929 AL After a disagreement between the Griffinrose and Vineman winerys, the two powers went to war. The conflict quickly engulfed the entire Sherry region, and the Carméls eventually were declared the victors. Declaring himself the King of the Sherry, before launching his war to unify the nation. House Griffinrose, a Carmél ally, was named the Lords of the Sherry and given governorship over Sherryton. Post Unification: 1929 AL- Present Sherryton, following Carmél's war, Sherryton was named capitol of the Sherry region and maintains that success today. In THRESHOLD Transmadavon Tar'tericvelarius XIII (Vel) was elected as the King of the Sherryton Moonberry Festival in the year 10,015 AL. Notable Locations The Vinodrome The largest temple to Vino, the goddess of wine and pleasure, the Vinodrome is the southernmost building in Sherryton, situated on the coast, and dedicated to bathing in large fountains of water and wine, fights, and orgies. It is a popular spot amongst the youth of Sherry and attracts those drawn in the carnal arts from across the world. Southern Rose Opera House This Opera house, built in 18-02 AL to celebrate the Sherry victory in the War of the South, is the venue of what some would argue are the greatest productions in the world. It's lobby is decorated with towering stained glass depicting famous moments from historical plays. It's known for its productions of ''Ozzy & Xiathenia''.Category:Locations